


Возвращайся живой

by Ala1s



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ala1s/pseuds/Ala1s
Summary: «Возвращайся живой», отчетливо слышала Шепард, выпуская одну пулю за другой. Она вернулась, в очередной раз восстав из мертвых. Но никто ее не ждал.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard & Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 1





	1. Большой куш

**Author's Note:**

> Пожалуйста, не бейте за всю эту драму, это терапевтическое!  
> Беты не было, так что возможны ошибки.

Желтый, наверняка бывший в свои лучшие годы снежно-белым потолок. Черные мошки, налипшие на липкую ленту, растянутую под ним. Было похоже на звездное небо в негативе, если зажмурить глаза посильнее. Если вообще их не открывать, можно было смотреть на настоящие звёзды, мигающие в абсолютно холодной, но такой знакомой пустоте. Она совершенно не пугала, она даже была уютной. Гул напоминал приятный рёв двигателя при прыжке через ретранслятор. Если закрыть глаза. Если открыть и продолжать всматриваться в мошек, то гул превращался в скрежет, ёрзание и разрывающие барабанные перепонки крики. Приятное онемение, как после изматывающей тренировки, или чего-то, даже получше тренировки, превращалось в жжение, зуд и пульсирующую боль.

Нос заполнял резкий запах спирта, запах застарелого пота и мерзкий сладковатый запах поджаренной плоти. По рту разливался железный привкус крови и жгучее послевкусие не до конца переваренной еды и желудочного сока.

Если продолжать смотреть на мошек.

Если закрыть глаза, пустота поглощала агонию, жжение, запахи, звуки и вкусы. Пустота засасывала в себя мертвых мошек и желтый потолок. Мысли, протискивающиеся в сознание словно сигналы бедствия с далеких планет, жужжащие на коммуникаторе, рассыпались, оставляя после себя нежную, обволакивающую словно тёплое одеяло истому.

Решение было простым — не смотреть на мошек. Это было самым простым решением в её жизни. И как же было приятно его принимать.

Она в своей неприлично просторной каюте, кровать прогибается под её весом, позволяя утопать в матрасе. Прохладный воздух обдувает расслабленное лицо. Тёплая, почти горячая рука, крепко обхватывает со спины. Обнимающее тело дарит ощущение безопасности и почти домашнего уюта. Прикрывает Джейн от опасности, как всегда делал его обладатель.

«Сатурация восемьдесят и падает».

«Норадреналин… ещё!»

«Семьдесят пять!»

«Интубирую».

«Быстрее, падает!»

«Девяносто, стабильно».

Звезды.

Мошки.

Звезды и мошки смешались. Мошки летают среди звёзд. Звезды сжигают мошек.

Звезды погасли, а мошки остались.

Она — маленькая, ничтожная мошка. Крепко прилипшая к ленте. Клей тянется, не отпуская тонкие крылья.

Никогда не полетит, будет ползать и корчиться на земле. Там, где никогда не жила и слабо представляет, как выжить.

Холодная рука прикоснулась к горящему лицу. Взяла за подбородок, с нажимом повернула голову. И в другую сторону.

— Жетон есть? — голос приятно скрежетал, напоминал что-то, что она не могла вспомнить.

— Не-а, вообще ничего, — другой, более высокий голос ответил. — Точно армия, не ополчение — броня слишком хорошая, точнее, ну, то, что осталось.  
— Vulti? Я в вас, terrans, не разбираюсь нихера.  
— Живая, ты чего? Не видишь, грудь двигается, значит дышит.  
— С двумя глазами как-то проще, знаешь, смотреть, — голос становился все глуше, а закончив фразу, разразился гулким кашлем.

Звонкий, высокий голос ответил, растягивая: «Эт верно подмечено».

Как она не пыталась вслушаться в разговор, второй, человеческий голос, различить было легко, а вот первый, глубокий и грудной, иногда говорил понятно, а иногда нёс какую-то белиберду, смутно напоминающую слова.

— Эй, звёздный десант, составишь нам компанию? — толчок в плечо был не сильным, но отозвался резкой болью, пронзающий все тело до кончиков пальцев. Нет. Не всех пальцев.

— У тебя морфин кончается, через полчаса уже совсем не радостно будет, — не унимался голос.

Зрение прояснялось, открывая взору бледное лицо. Чужие жёсткие волосы, щекоча, коснулись щеки.

Девушка смотрела на неё, прищурившись: «Знакомая у тебя мордашка, в кино не снималась?» — последовал тихий смешок сбоку, откуда раньше исходил скрежещущий голос. Лицо пропало из поля зрения.

Голова снова наполнилась мыслями, но они уже не жужжали и не тревожили, а четко укладывались, словно фигурки в тетрисе. Что это, кстати? Она не помнила, это было так давно. Имя своё помнила, хоть на этом спасибо. А ещё мать, Альянс, Арктур. Ах, вот откуда тетрис. Старая штука.

— Я где? — с трудом открывая рот, с выдохом сказала Джейн.

— В раю. Или в аду. Или в чистилище. Бар есть такой на Цитадели, один раз достала проходку, но не успела, вызвали из увольнения, — рассуждала девушка. — А потом вот это всё случилось, так что я, походу, не схожу, — закончила она на грустной ноте.  
— In mulierferias*, — ответил, уже точно турианский голос, не настолько низкий, чтобы быть мужским. Ощущение реальности вернулось, но тело было слишком слабым, чтобы принимать от мозга сигналы.  
— Что?  
— Нилх, прибереги остроумие для своих турианских друзей, она тебя не понимает, — с усмешкой протянула девушка справа. — На Земле, планета такая, люди живут, — девушка отчаянно пыталась сострить, но похоже проигрывала турианке в их негласном соревновании.

Джейн попыталась подняться на локтях, но руки все ещё не слушались.

— Не поднимайся, тебе не понравится, — отозвалась девушка.  
— Что там? — спросила Джейн, неприятно удивившись дрожи в своем голосе.  
— Успокойся. Там просто… плохие новости.  
— Черт, скажи, что там!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джейн со всей силы взметнулась вверх.

Белая простыня. Бандаж. Катетер. И больше ничего.

— Блять, у меня…— почти крикнула Джейн.  
— Ну да, без ног, — закончила за неё говорливая незнакомка, — зато жива. Руки целы, соображаешь, так и выпишут скоро.  
— Скорее выкинут, на кой мы им сдалmek! — подметила турианка.  
— К слову, у тебя, знаешь ли, не худшая компания. Можно сказать, сорвала большой куш, детка.

* In mulierferias (с туриан.) — На девичнике

(Я не лингвист от слова совсем, так что в качестве туринского будет издевательство над латынью)


	2. Имена

Пара ловких движений руками, щелчок, пламя, и по языку уже разливается терпкий вкус табачного дыма.

В треснувшее окно с утробным воем задувает холодный ветер. Уже немногочисленные, к сожалению, соседи по палате уснули много часов назад. В полевом госпитале, который когда-то был жилым домом, остались только люди. Нихлис ушла в турианский лагерь неподалёку, как только её голова перестала кружиться при каждой попытке встать. Госпиталь стал крайне пустынным, после того, как почти в каждом районе Лондона организовали по братской могиле. Отдельные могилы предназначались только для высших чинов, иначе бы все побережье Темзы на многие километры были испещрено импровизированными надгробиями.

Рядовой Ньйонг, которая с гордостью показывала всем свой жетон, замолкала только когда спала, но это Шепард более чем устраивало. Ю Ньйонг с нескончаемым оптимизмом твердила, что она теперь как минимум младший капрал, если не сержант. «Если Альянс Систем теперь не байка из учебника по истории, » — усмехалась Джейн про себя. Но болтовня Ю помогала не думать, не вспоминать, не укладывать в голове всё ещё не такие далёкие события, не расковыривать ещё не успевшие зарубцеваться раны, а просто жить в моменте. Когда разговор плавно сворачивал на неминуемый серпантин событий вторжения Жнецов, Шепард так же плавно разворачивала его обратно.

Было хорошо. Последний раз, когда она могла сидеть без дела сколько душе угодно, был у неё лет в шестнадцать. Время не летело, сшибая все на ходу. Время тянулось. Уже никуда и никогда не надо спешить. Можно не впихивать в себя еду, не реагировать молниеносно, не гнаться за утекающими сквозь пальцы секундами. Можно лежать, смотреть в потолок и не думать ни-о-чем. Разве что о предстоящей кормежке. Вот так. В моменте.

Она стряхнула последнюю порцию пепла в эмалированную плошку на выдвижном столике у койки. Взгляд приковал чёрный прямоугольник, слабо поблескивающий золотыми контактами. Джейн подняла его, сжала в кулаке, наверное уже в тысячный раз надеясь, что он сломается. Но проклятый прямоугольник, как и раньше, выдержал экзекуцию. Она не могла его выкинуть, но вставить его в датапад не хватало духу. Бежать, стрелять, бросаться гранатами, кидаться грудью на амбразуру ради спасения всех и вся. Все это казалось легким, по сравнению с маленьким резервным диском омни-инструмента, лежавшего в руке. «Хотя нет, бежать бы тоже было тяжело, без ебаных ног, » — заметила она про себя.

Хватит. Там ничего такого нет. Координаты, пара записей последних переговоров по рации. Все остальное наверняка не записалось. Или не восстановится.

Оранжевый отсвет упал на её лицо, круговой индикатор загрузки до остервенения долго, но все же заполнился.

Но удача сегодня была не на её стороне. Открылось последнее, так и оставшееся неотвеченным, сообщение.

«Я зайду? Г.В.»

Имена, сыпавшиеся словно крупный град, вторя беспорядочным воспоминаниям, и оставлявшие невидимые, но крайне болезненные синяки, по всему, что осталось от её тела, не вызывали такой тошноты и головокружения.

Лиара. Тали. Джеймс. Легион. Джефф. СУЗИ.

Они вызывали ком в горле, желание запрятать их и связанные с ними воспоминания как можно дальше. Но не резкую тошноту, не фантомный запах пепла и гари в носу, не чертов тремор.

Это имя лежало так глубоко внутри, что сознанию было до него не добраться. Даже разбитая при падении с самоката коленка пятилетней Шепард лежала ближе. Хотя это было самое далекое воспоминание из детства.

Лучше бы оно лежало там и дальше. Глубоко внутри. Где не видно и не слышно. Неосознаваемо.

Две буквы гудели в ушах, разворачиваясь из аббирвеатуры, стучали в висках, били её по щекам, словно пытаясь пробудить от обморока.

Она отбросила все ещё предательски горящий датапад, он соскользнул с койки и глухо шлепнулся об пол.

И закурила снова.

***

Нож-бабочка с приятным лязгом развернулся в её руке. Острое лезвие пару раз проскользнуло по дереву, обнажая грифель.

«Прости за нож и сигареты.  
Пиши, капрал Ньйонг.  
SAJS#5646»

Потрепанная коляска, заедавшая всего лишь на каждый двадцатый толчок. Она уже давно наловчилась в неё забираться.

Сдернув простынь со своей, уже бывшей, койки, она связала ее в кулёк и сложила туда два брикета медигеля, антисептик, эластичные бинты, пачку сигарет и так хорошо лежавший в руке нож.

Хотелось спать, но уже не здесь.

На выходе из дома на водопроводной трубе, обнаженной раскуроченным бетоном, висели сотни стальных жетонов, позвякивающих на холодном лондонском ветру. Альянс, Иерархия, ГОР. Формы не сильно отличались, как и содержание. Когда-то они принадлежали солдатам, сражавшимся за Землю, отдавшим жизни за свою семью, друзей, тупых пришельцев и глупую Галактику. Они умерли в этом полевом госпитале от ран, потери крови, интоксикации, истощения. Теперь их тела принадлежат братским могилам, а имена больше никогда не прозвучат.

Нет Шепард без Андерсона.

Без Т’Сони.

Без Веги.

Без Зоры. 

Без Моро, Аленко, Уильямс, Солуса и Джек.

«Нет Шепард без Вакариана».

Светлело. Скрипящая коляска легко катилась по расчищенной дороге.

«Джейн Шепард».

Выцарапанные буксы были почти незаметны рядом с поблескивающими жетонами.


End file.
